After injury or disease, a patient may need to have his or her natural eye removed. There are many ocular prosthetic devices that simulate the appearance of a natural eye and attempt to faithfully reproduce the physical features of the natural eye. Often such prosthetic eyes have a simulated iris of a color and pattern so as to match the complementary natural eye and a simulated pupil. The iris image is produced on a white prosthetic shell adapted to be covered with a clear medium. The simulated pupil is of a fixed size and does not react to light intensity, thereby detracting from the appearance of a natural eye. Attempts have been made to simulate a pupil that adjusts to light level so as to provide an appearance of pupil dilation and contraction in response to ambient light. However, these are often complicated, and therefore expensive devices, and may require frequent maintenance or replacement to maintain their desired appearance.